Torn Apart
by FlyAlone
Summary: Sequel to Roleswitch. Highly suggested that you read that story first. Against all odds, Prim won the 74th Hunger Games. But are she and her family really safe? When it's finally time for the Quarter Quell, it brings bad news for the Everdeen family. Not good at summaries... Read and review :D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Heeeey!**

**Credit to TogetherWeCanFly for the title, and thanks for all the other help I got. You are all amazing! :D**

**This is the sequel to "Roleswitch", and I recommend that you read that story before this one. Since I'm gonna focus mostly on Katniss and Peeta, I won't write about the victory tour. So, this story will start after Prim has returned home from the victory tour.**

**Read and review! :D**

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

"Peeta, dinner is ready," my mother calls from the kitchen.

I sigh, and get out of my bedroom, and make my way downstairs. Even though, the Victor Village is great and much better than the Seam, I still miss our old house. When I'm out hunting, I always walk through the Seam and visit the Hob, just like I did before the games.

It might seem pointless that I still go hunting. I mean, we literally have all the money we need now, but I can't seem to get rid of the feeling that I have to hunt. And mom and Prim says that the meat we buy in town doesn't taste as good as my fresh game anyway, so what does it matter? Katniss and I go to the woods almost every day, and she gather plants and berries, while I hunt.

Gale joins us on Sundays, which is the only day he doesn't have to go down into the mines. In one year, I will have to do that. I have no idea how I'm gonna handle being in the place that killed my father, but there's no need to think about that now. I can start to worry when I'm eighteen.

Of course, there are things I'm grateful for, as well. I don't have to take out tesserae anymore, and I don't have to worry about Prim getting reaped. I'm still worried about Katniss and myself, though. If it was possible, I would have volunteered for Prim, and I would have volunteered for Katniss if she was reaped.

"Haymitch is coming over to watch the show with us later on," mom informs us. 'The show' she is talking about isn't really a show. It's just that President Snow will inform all of Panem what will be the twist of this year's Quarter Quell. "Peeta, you can invite Katniss if you want."

"I'll ask her," I say. Prim gives me a small smile. She understands that I don't like this big house as much as our old and I don't think she does either.

When dinner is over, I go to the bakery to see Katniss. When I'm standing outside, I watch her through the window. She has a polite smile on her face while she's talking to some customers, but I can tell that it's forced. She watches them while they walk out the door, and her eyes falls on me. Her face lights up and she gives me a small wave.

"Hey," I say when I walk inside. I kiss her on the cheek, and she smiles, for real this time.

"What's up?" she asks.

"Do I need an excuse to see you?" I reply.

"No, just wondering."

"Well, actually I came to ask if you wanna come over to watch the show with us later."

"You just can't stay away from me, can you?"

I smile. "No, it doesn't seem like I can."

"Okay, then. I'll come," she replies and gives me a soft kiss. "But I have to work now, so if you're not gonna buy anything, get out." She playfully pushes me against the door.

I kiss her one more time before I leave. "Bye."

"It's starting now," mom says as she turns on the TV.

We're all gathered in the living room; me, mom, Prim, Katniss and Haymitch. And Buttercup, but he doesn't really count. He's sitting on Prim's lap while she's patting his back. I glare at the cat for a moment, and he returns the glare.

"Welcome." President Snow's voice forces me to take my eyes away and look at the screen. "For the extra twist on this year's Quarter Quell, it has been decided that the tributes will as usual be between the ages of twelve and eighteen, but will be chosen from the families of the remaining victors of each District." The audience in the Capitol gasps and cheers, and suddenly all eyes in our living room are on me.

Katniss lays her head on my shoulder as tears start to fall from her eyes, and Prim sobs in our mother's arms. And then I realize the meaning of Snow's words.

_I_ am going into the Games.

**oOo**

**A/N: I know it's short, but it's only the first chapter.**

**It's probably going to be a bit boring until the Games starts, but I'll try to write as best as possible ;)**

**Please review and tell me what you think! ;* **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey there!**

**I decided to write the next chapter, so enjoy! ;***

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

Why do bad things always happen to our family? First, we lost our father. Then, Prim was reaped. Now, it's me. I keep asking myself why, but I can't find an answer.

This announcement only makes my hate for the Capitol grow even more. How can the president be so heartless? And how can the Capitol citizens be so oblivious to the world outside their lives? However, I can't seem to hate them. I just hate the president. The Capitol citizens are just stupid, and I feel bad for them because they're raised into believing that nothing is wrong in the world of Panem.

Haymitch pats my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Don't worry, boy. We'll figure out something."

"It's gonna be okay." Katniss looks at me. It sounds more like she's trying to convince herself. "You're strong. And you can hunt. You can train in the woods. Me and Gale, we'll help you."

I nod. I'm speechless.

"What about the girl tribute?" Prim asks. That's right. Haymitch has no family, and Prim has no sister.

"It will probably just be a random girl from the district, like every year," Haymitch replies.

Katniss' face drops. "So…it can be me."

I suddenly find words again. "No. Don't worry, they won't do that. I'll keep you safe. I promise," I whisper, and she starts sobbing again. I take both my arms around her, and try to calm her down. The only problem is that I have no idea how to calm myself down.

**OOO**

Exactly one month later, is the Reaping. Gale has helped me training, and Prim, my mother and Katniss has taught me about plants and roots. I'm as prepared as I can be.

I quickly get ready while I'm trying to control my feelings. I've just been at the bakery and said goodbye to Katniss. We'll get three minutes later as well, but I don't think I'll find any words.

Prim walks to my side and gives me a sad smile. "I want you to have this," she says, placing something in my hand.

I take a closer look at it. It's the Mockingjay pin she used in her Games. "Thank you, Prim. You've grown a lot since last year, you know that."

She smiles. "I know."

"It's time to go," mom says, when she walks into the room. I sigh and give each of them a hug, before we walk to the town square.

When we're there, I hug them once more and go to stand with Katniss. I can tell she has been crying. "You alright?" I ask.

She shakes her head. "What if I get reaped?"

"You won't. I promise." I take my arms around her, and she returns the hug. "I love you," I say.

"I love you, too."

We stand in silence as the mayor speaks. Effie goes over to the girls' Reaping bowl, and I feel Katniss tense beside me. Luckily, we don't hear her name, but a girl named Maia Weller. Relief runs through me, followed by sadness.

I decide to take a look at the girl I'm gonna spend the next week with, knowing that I will have to kill her if I want to go home. Hopefully I don't have to. She's from the Seam, I can tell. I also recognize her from school. I think she is sixteen years old, a year younger than me. Judging by her looks, I think she's probably going to die in the bloodbath.

Effie calls my name, and I squeeze Katniss' hand before I walk onto the stage. Me and Maia shake hands, and then we are pushed into a car.

"Aren't we going to the Justice Building?" I ask to no one in particular.

"New rules. We're heading for the train station," one of the Peacekeepers tells me.

"What? We don't get to say goodbye to our families?" He doesn't answer.

I look out the car window just to have a last look of Katniss, my mother and Prim staring confused and sad in the car's direction.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey!**

**This will probably be the last update in a while, since I'm going on vacation in a week. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

**Read and review ;***

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

The Capitol trains are amazing. Prim told me about them when she got back from her Games, but I never imagined something like this.

"Peeta." I hear Effie's voice from outside the door to my room. "Time to eat."

When I open the door she's already gone, so I follow the sound of her clicking heels. I finally get to the dining room and find only Maia and Effie. "Where's Haymitch?" I ask.

Effie lights up when she sees that I arrived. "He just had to take a short phone call but he will join us soon."

I just nod and sit down, just as Haymitch walks into the room. "Sorry I'm late," he says.

"Oh, we were just talking about you." Effie is probably trying to make a conversation. It doesn't seem to work, considering me and Maia doesn't say anything.

"Great," Haymitch responds, but I can't tell if it's sarcasm or not. "Okay guys, I'm not gonna waste any time with this, so I'll start right away. When you start training, don't show off your best talents to the other tributes. Learn something new. Peeta, I already know what you can do, so stay away from the bow and arrows." I nod, and he turns to Maia. "What about you, sweetheart?"

"I can't do anything," she mutters.

"Then learn something."

The rest of the meal is silent, and it's not until we watch the Reapings someone speaks. Well, it's not exactly a conversation; it's just Effie who's making small comments on the different tributes. When it's over she excuses herself, and Haymitch says he's going to bed, leaving me and Maia alone for the first time.

"It must be sad for you," I say after a long moment of silence. "Not getting to say goodbye to your family, I mean."

"What do you know about sadness?" she snaps.

Okay, so that's what you get for trying to be nice and make a conversation. "A lot more than you think." She stays silent, and I figure she's waiting for me to continue. "My father died when I was eleven, leaving me to take care of my family. Then, last year, my twelve year old sister was reaped. You think I don't know anything about sadness?"

"Your mother, didn't she help you when your father died?"

"My mother didn't do anything but sleep and eat," I say. "She was depressed."

Maia is silent for a while, before she says, "Well, she's gonna be depressed again, 'cause you're not coming back out of that arena; I am."

"What have I done to you?" I ask.

"Not you. Your sister," she replies. "You remember Shane? He was my cousin _and_ my best friend."

"My sister didn't kill Shane," I reply, not knowing where she is going with this.

"Maybe not. But I will kill you."

**Katniss' POV**

"So, what do you think Gale?" I ask. When he doesn't answer, I wave my hand in front of his face. "Gale?"

"Huh?"

"Were you even listening to me?"

He looks down guilty. "Sorry. What were you saying?"

I lean back against the tree behind us and sigh. "I asked if you think we trained him well enough."

"Peeta?" He sighs and looks out over the view. "I don't know, Kat. I mean, we did the best we could, but I'm not sure if it's enough."

"Prim made it out last year," I point out.

"That was last year. Come on, let's be realistic; it's the Hunger Games we're talking about. A Quarter Quell even! It's obvious that Snow made Peeta get reaped, so Prim could suffer!"

"You don't know that!" I stand up, brushing the dirt of my shoes. If my mom finds out I've been to the woods, I'm dead. "It could be for someone else," I add in a whisper, tears threatening to fall from my eyes.

"He's not coming back, why won't you realize? He'll be dead in two weeks and there's nothing you can do about it. Just face it, Katniss, you don't even love him!"

This makes me not just sad, but angry. "Of course I love him! How can you say something like that?"

"Because I love you, and it's obvious that we're meant to be together! The fact that Peeta is gone is just another proof!"

I stop yelling, shocked. "You…love me?" I ask quietly.

"You hadn't realized?"

I stumble away from him. "I have to go now."

"Katniss-" But I don't listen. I'm already running, finally letting the tears stream down my face.

I wonder why I have such a horrible life. And now I realize how selfish I am. Peeta is about to start to prepare for _the Hunger Games_, and here I am, feeling sorry for myself. This just makes me hate myself even more.

**oOo**

**A/N: I know it's a bad ending, and it's short, and I'm sorry!**

**But please review :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey! **

**Sam Claflin has been confirmed as Finnick Odair in Catching Fire! What do you think? Personally I wanted Garrett Hedlund or Hunter Parrish, but what is your opinion?**

**Anyway, here is chapter four! Sorry for spelling/grammar mistakes.**

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

The opening ceremonies went well, I guess. Maia and I were both dressed like glowing bits of coal. Cinna told us to hold hands, but Maia refused to even touch me. I told her that it would be a good idea, but it didn't help though. But, hey, I tired. You can't blame me for trying.

A knock on the door stops my train of thoughts. "Peeta, come out here." Haymitch? What is he doing here? "Have you seen the roof yet?" he asks when I open the door. The look in his eyes tells me everything I need to know; he needs to talk to me about something important, and the roof is the perfect place.

I follow him up, and I have to admit that the view is amazing; more amazing than I thought anything in the Capitol could be.

When Haymitch speaks again, he's more serious than I have ever heard him, yet confusing. "Trust the District Four tributes," he says. And the boy from Three. You remember their names? Pearl and Corin from Four and Aaron from Three. Stick with them at all costs. Whatever you do, don't leave them. Trust them with your life. Do you understand me?"

"No, I don't really understand," I reply as-a-matter-or-factly. "How do I know I can trust them?"

"Information is dangerous, Peeta, you should know that. Especially in the Capitol. Just trust me. 'Cause you trust me, right?"

I nod. He _did_ get my sister out of the arena alive last year, so I trust him, just like Prim does.

"Then stay with them."

We fall silent for a few minutes, and again, Haymitch is the one to disturb our silence. "Maybe you could take Maia with you as well-"

"No," I cut him off before he can say anything more. He gives me a confused look, and I tell him about the conversation I had with Maia last night.

"-and then she said she would kill me," is the last thing I say.

Haymitch seems to consider my words before he speaks. "Okay, then don't bring her with you," is all he says.

He soon figures that we're eating in half an hour, so we walk back in; I head to my room, and he probably finds a bar or something. Or maybe he just sits by himself in his room, drinking. And I think of how lonely he must be; there was no one in his life until Prim came by, and now he seems determined to bring me out of that arena alive. He must have a plan. I know he has, or else he wouldn't have been so sure about the other tributes.

There's a knock on my door, and Effie tells me it's time for dinner. I sigh and follow her to the dining room. It looks a lot like the one on the train, except it's bigger. It's filled with silent servants who bring us food and always make sure we have enough to drink. Maia and Haymitch are already there.

"Why don't they say anything?" I ask Haymitch about halfway through the meal, nodding my head in the direction of a few servants.

"They're Avoxes." Haymitch explains that they have their tongues cut off because they have committed a crime against the Capitol.

A girl with dark red hair fills my glass with water, and I freeze. I don't know her name, but I recognize her from that time in the woods with Gale. The Avox and I make eye contact for a brief second, and I can tell that she remembers me, too. But she doesn't show any other visible signs that we've met. I return my attention to the others and decide to not say anything. It would be the best for her if I don't say anything.

"So Haymitch," Effie says, trying to keep the conversation going. "Why don't you tell us about the sponsors? Did they like the Opening Ceremony?"

"They loved it," Haymitch replies. "They don't look down at District Twelve anymore. After last year, we've grown to be one of the bigger districts, according to them. And they talk about you two all the time." He points at me and Maia.

"Oh, come on. We all know that they have already chosen their favorite," Maia snaps. "They won't sponsor me, they'll sponsor him. That's just the way it is; they choose a favorite every year. Last year it was his sister. Now it's him." I notice that she doesn't call me Peeta. Obviously, I'm just 'him'. Does she really hate me so much that she won't even say my name?

"What have I done to you?" I ask. "It's not my fault Shane died!"

She turns to me, glaring. I suddenly feel like I shouldn't have said that. "Every second that passes is another second closer to death," she says. "It's either you, or it's me."

"Good to know," I say before I abruptly stand up. I don't want to listen to the rest of their conversation, so I quickly walk to my room and stay there for the rest of the night.

I don't answer when Effie and Haymitch calls me to say that it's time to watch the Opening Ceremonies; I don't even bother watching it. I just go straight to bed.

The night that follows, is filled with nightmares. The worst ones are about the Avox girl. I see her, over and over again, being captured by the hovercraft, after the short eye contact we made that day. I wonder if she'll be happy when I die. She probably will, considering I saw her being taken by the Capitol and all I did was watch.

**O_O_O_O_O_O**

The morning after, I wake up sweating, screaming for my father; at least I have one of the usual nightmares. I'm not going completely crazy. At least I hope so.

I go to eat breakfast, and I have to admit that I'm surprised when I see Haymitch up so early. And he is the only one. I guess Maia is still sleeping, or she doesn't bother to show up. Effie can be anywhere. I don't even know if she's going to be with us until the Games are over. And I'll only know the answer to that question if I get out alive. Which will be hard.

"Remember what I said, Peeta. Try to get allies," Haymitch says when I sit down.

That's right. _Allies._ District Four. And Three? That's what he said, right? Yeah, it was definitely Three. "What do I do?"

"First of all, you get them to like you. And in case you're wondering; you don't get people to like you if you act the way you did last night."

I want to scream at him. Just scream every bad word I know. The whole thing last night was Maia's fault, not mine. But I don't say that. Instead I say "And second?"

"Try to be more like your sister. Everyone loved her." And then he leaves.

_Try to be more like your sister._ How can I be more like Prim? We're related, we have the same blood. But of course, that's not enough. Haymitch wants it to go much deeper than that. Prim is nice and caring, while I'm aggressive and mean and probably annoying as hell. But if Prim and I are supposed to be a team, I can't be like that; I have to be more like her.

The word _team_ makes me think of something. Why isn't Prim my mentor? She won last year's Games; shouldn't she be mentoring the new tributes? I make a mental note to ask Haymitch about is later. Now I have to focus on "getting people to like me."

**Katniss' POV**

I sigh as the customer walks out the door. It's hard enough to handle that Peeta is a tribute, and just to make it worse, I have to smile and be nice to the customers. If someone complains to my mother, I'm dead.

She'll probably lock me in my room, just letting me out to go to school or watch the Games. I wonder why she even got kids. Probably just to have someone to take over the bakery.

The familiar ding from the door makes me sigh0 and get ready to be nice again. And then I see who it is. Her blonde hair shows that she is from the merchant part of District Twelve, as well as her blue eyes do. Madge Undersee, the mayor's daughter.

There. She did it. She got me to think of Peeta. I know that they were friends. They used to sit together at lunch, and work together on group projects at school. And then I realize that I'm not the only one who misses him. He was probably her only friend, considering that every time I've seen her after Peeta left, she's been alone. She was probably going to say goodbye to him after the Reaping, but- just like me and everyone else- she never got the chance.

I blink the tears away. "Can I help you?" I say politely.

She clears her throat, as if she hasn't said anything for a while. "My dad told me to go out for a while. He said he couldn't concentrate on working with me around. You see, I'm worried. For Peeta. And I figured that if I should go somewhere, it would be here, since you're probably going through the same as I am."

Okay, I have to admit I wasn't prepared for that. But I know what she's talking about, and she's right. We probably _are_ going through the same, seeing we've both lost Peeta. Well, _lost_ isn't exactly right. He _is_ coming back, I'm sure of that.

I nod understandingly. "My shift ends in ten minutes. I know some place we can go after that," I say. "You're welcome to stay here and wait if you want to."

"Thanks, but I have to tell my dad where I went. I just left the house without saying anything," she explains. "He'll freak out if he doesn't find me. But I'll be back in ten minutes."

She turns, and walks to the door when I stop her. "Madge;" I say. She looks at me. "I can sit with you at lunch, you know. At school, I mean," I add. "If you want someone to sit with."

And for the first time since she came in, I see a small smile on her face. "That would be nice." And then she leaves.

And the next customer is _not_ one I wanted to talk to. I haven't talked to him since he told me all that…stuff. It's Sunday, so he has probably been out hunting.

When he reaches the counter, he places two squirrels on it. He still hasn't said anything, so I figure that I have to be the one breaking the silence. "What's the normal price?" I ask. My father is usually doing the trades.

Gale examines the squirrels. "Your dad would give me two loaves," he says. "One for each squirrel." I take three fresh loaves of bread from a basket and place them on the counter. "Katniss, I said two-" he starts, but I cut him off.

"I know. Take it," I reply.

"It's too much-"

"Gale. Just take it." I force myself to smile. Despite everything, he is my friend, and I know that his family is starving. I still want to help him, even though he confused me, and hurt me. I won't let something like that ruin our friendship.

He sighs, and decides that there's no use trying to argue with me on this. When he has left I find myself wondering why he didn't say anything about what happened. It was like it never happened.

"Sis, are you okay? You look pretty upset." I look up to see Percy standing in the door that leads to the rest of the house. "Has anything happened?"

"No," I lie. I know he is my brother, but I can't tell him what happened between me and Gale. "Well, except from the whole thing about Peeta, nothing happened."

Percy smiles. "Good," he says. He probably thinks that Peeta is the only reason I'm not the usual me, which makes me feel a little less heartless. I _am _upset because of Peeta, and that means I'm not really lying; I'm just hiding some of the truth. There's a difference, right?

"You're early," I suddenly notice. "Your shift starts in five minutes."

"I figured you were probably tired of being nice to all of the customers. I'll take it from here," he says.

I smile, for real this time, not like the forced one I gave to Gale. "Thanks." I take the squirrels away from the counter and place them in a paper bag. "I'll just give these to dad. You know where he is?"

"The living room," my brother replies.

"Thanks." I go to the living room and find my dad reading the newspaper. "Dad. Gale came over with these." I show him the bag.

"The other hunter boy? I haven't seen him in a while." He stands up and takes it, looking at the squirrels. "Excellent," he mumbles to himself, probably meaning the squirrels.

"He's working in the mines now," I explain. "He can only hunt on Sundays."

"I understand. Did you give him something in return?"

I nod. "I gave him some bread.

"Good girl." He kisses the top if my head, before returning to his newspaper.

"Katniss?" Percy's voice makes me turn around, and I see him standing in the doorway. "The mayor's daughter is here to see you. I didn't know you were friends."

"We're not really friends; we're just kind of connected to each other now. You know, because of Peeta," I explain.

He nods and I follow him out to the bakery where Madge is waiting for me. "Hey. Like I said earlier, I know some place we can go."

She smiles we walk out the door. The street isn't as crowded as usual. Maybe it's because if the Games. It's not usually like this, but considering it's a Quarter Quell, maybe people stay inside? Of course, I wouldn't know; I'm only seventeen. I wasn't born when the last Quarter Quell happened.

"Where are we going?" Madge asks while were going through the town.

"You'll see," is all I say.

"It's not outside the fence, right? I know Peeta goes to the woods, but I don't think my father would be happy if he found out that I went outside District Twelve," she explains.

I smile. "Don't worry."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey there! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy. So I'm sorry :( **

**Okay, I had to delete my One Direction Oneshots-story, because it's against the rules to write stories that contain real people. I will maybe upload them some other place, I but don't know. I will tell you if I do.**

**So, I'm going to Spain on Saturday. I'll be there for a week, so that means no updates. Again, I'm sorry :(**

**Read and review?**

**oOo**

**Peeta's POV**

"Excuse me?" a voice says from behind me.

I turn around, and in front of me stands a girl with dark brown hair, and green eyes. I recognize her as the girl from District Four; Pearl. "Peeta, right?" she asks. I nod. "I just saw you with the bow and arrows, and I wanted to say that you're really good."

_No, you don't,_ I think. _You really want to kill me, but you're mentor told you make me your ally._

"Sorry, I'm being rude." She holds out her hand. "My name is Pearl."

I nod, shaking her hand. "I know. I remember." Fine, the only reason I remember it is because Haymitch told me about her, but doesn't this make me sound a bit nicer? More like Prim? Hopefully it does.

And yeah, I know Haymitch told me to stay away from the bow and arrows, but I just had to try it. There are so many different bows, and since there was no one else at this post, I decided to give it a shot.

"Haymitch said that I shouldn't pay much attention to the bow and arrows until the private sessions, so…wanna go throw some knives or something?" I ask, hoping I'm sounding friendly.

"Sure," she replies, smiling.

It turns out Pearl is a master of throwing knives. Just like that girl from Two last year…Clove? Yeah, I think her name was Clove.

After about five minutes, Corin- Pearl's district partner- joins us. He's not really talented with knives, but tells me that he's not that bad with a trident. I get him to show me, and he teaches me some simple things. Well, not simple; I struggle at first, but I get better after a few times. We joke around for a while, pretending to point the different weapons at each other, but stop when we see many of the other tributes glaring at us. Then we go back to training in silence.

Corin and I find Pearl again; she's setting snares together with the boy from District Three- Aaron. I show them a difficult snare, and they all try over and over again until they master it.

When it's time for lunch, we all sit on one table together.

"So," I say, "how did you guys end up here? Who are your families?"

Pearl is the first to speak. "I'm Annie Cresta's sister. She won the games five years ago."

"Is she here, mentoring you?" Aaron asks.

"No," she replies. "She kind of went mad after she won the Games. All she does is hanging around Finnick Odair."

"But he's here, right? I saw him at the Opening Ceremonies," I say.

"Yeah, he wanted Annie to come as well, but she couldn't bring herself to go to the Capitol again."

A long silence follows. "What about you, Aaron?" I finally say.

He looks surprised that I asked him, but answers anyway. "Beetee is my uncle. He's really smart, and won the Games by using a wire. Complicated stuff," he says, as if we're not smart enough to understand. We probably aren't either. "Corin?"

"Mags is my grandmother," the other boy replies. "Really old, talks weird, and won the Games ages ago. I don't expect you to remember her."

It doesn't seem like any of us does. I don't really remember any of the others either. I guess I'm too young to remember Beetee's Games, and if Annie Cresta won five years ago, when I was eleven, it's not surprising that I don't remember her. That was the time when I was all into keeping my family alive, so I didn't pay the Games much attention.

But I hope Haymitch at least will be a little happy about me getting to know these people.

**Katniss' POV**

I took Madge to the Meadow this morning. We stayed for about an hour, before she had to go back to her dad to help him with something. We really just talked about Peeta, and the Games. She even suggested that we could put a jar in the bakery to collect money, so we could help sponsoring him. When I asked my dad about it, he said that it was a great idea, and we'll start tomorrow.

The hope of getting Peeta back is slowly getting bigger by the time.

**oOo**

**A/N: I know it's awfully short, and awfully bad at the end, so I'm sorry about that.**

**Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, just be mad at me. I know it's been AGES since I updated, but you can blame my school and its' stupid homework. Seriously, it takes up ALL of my spare time! I'm not even kidding -.-**

**And I know this chapter is AWFULLY short, but it was all I had time to write. I'M SO SORRY. I really hope you can forgive me for being such a horrible person right now.**

**Plus, I'm working on another story, but I don't really know where I'm going with that one. Maybe I'll upload it after I've written a few chapters?**

**I'll try to update soon, but I can't promise anything. Read and review?**

**oOo**

**Katniss' POV**

"Katniss, where are you going?" Alice looks at me while nodding in the direction of a table a bit to the left for us. "The others are over there."

"I promised Madge I'd sit with her today," I reply, expecting her to look weird at me.

She does. "Why? I mean, she's a bit strange," she says as-a-matter-or-factly.

"Does it matter? Peeta was her only friend, and now she's all alone. The least we can do is to keep her company!" People around in the cafeteria are starting to look at us now.

Alice notices too, and understands that we should stop. "Fine," she says, "do whatever you want. You know where to find me if you change your mind."

I shoot her a glare before I walk over to the table where Madge is sitting alone. "Hey," I greet.

"Hi," she replies. "Did you have an argument with Alice?"

"It was more like a discussion."

Fortunately, she decides to change the subject. "So, did you ask your dad about the sponsoring thing?"

I smile, remembering that we're trying to sponsor Peeta. "Yeah, we put up a jar in the bakery this morning. I'll tell you how it goes."

"I'll drop by later to leave some money."

There's a long silence between us, but it's not awkward. All I do is think about Peeta, and how I won't know anything more about the Games until they have their private sessions with the Game makers.

"You should eat."

I look up at Madge, and realize that I haven't touched my food.

"It's only ten minutes left of lunch," she continues.

"You're right," I say. "I should eat." The last thing, I say more to myself than to her. I really need to get my mind off Peeta.

**Peeta's POV**

The next days go by quickly, and before I know it, I'm watching Caesar Flickerman on the TV screen while he's telling us the tributes' scores. The tributes from District One and Two each gets a nine or ten, Aaron gets a six, Corin gets an eight and Pearl gets a nine.

I hold my breath while Caesar reads my score. And it's a twelve! A freaking twelve!

Effie jumps and squeals with joy. Poor Effie, she's the only one who hasn't understood this. There can only be one reason for me to get a twelve. The Capitol is angry and wants to make me a threat to the other tributes.

"Peeta, how did you get such a high score?" Portia asks. She must know the reason, but it's probably cameras in here, so I guess we have to act surprised.

"I don't know," I reply. "I didn't do anything special, I swear. I only shot with the bow and arrow, and made some snares until they told me I could leave."

Caesar reads Maia's name, and we return our attention to the TV. When she gets a five, no one has the chance to say anything before she stomps out of the room.

"Well," Haymitch says, breaking the awkward silence, "tomorrow we're getting you ready for the interviews, so you both get four hours with me, and four hours with Effie. Why don't you try and get some sleep, Peeta?"

I nod. "I will."

**oOo**

**Bad ending, but can you be and angel and review anyway?**


End file.
